poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie Pooh, Charlie Brown, and Snoopy Go to Zambezia
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Saving Mr. Banks is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, The Gummi Bears, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Edna Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Taz Mania, The Tiny Toons, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Mike, Lu, and Og, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Cinderella, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, the Recess Gang, (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, The Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Lilly Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shag Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films